CANCELLED
by TheDestroyer31324
Summary: CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1: chaos at the press

Chapter one: Chaos at the press

'blah'=flashback text/retelling text

 _(blah)_ = thoughts

"blah"= normal speech

A/N: I will be putting a quote after every few chapters just to give a hint on whats going to happen.

"he was a good man." says the general "who?" someone asks "Colonial Leclair, ill tell everyone about the last time I saw him alive.

'why did it have to be like this, man?' says a shadowed figure, 'I mean this war going to drive us insane! Heck it's already driven me insane.' He starts to pace back and forth while the other is handling a sniper rifle, 'I don't know, mate, but I agree with you that this is going to get crazy. But for now we need to hold this position Lieutenant Laurence.' as Laurence grabs his Mk. V Bolt-action sniper he asks, 'Sir if I may ask why do we have to hold this position?' wincing slightly as he gets into position, 'Man you need to learn to not ask stupid questions but ill tell you again. The reason we are holding this position is because not only did the higher ups tell us to, but because this position is our most important one, since this is the last defensive line before the city. Now don't ask me again. Got it soldier!?' looking outward towards the horizon Laurence says 'yes, Sir!' "That was the last I ever saw of my comrade Colonial Andrew Leclaire before the place got blasted by enemy artillery." says the now Five-Star general of the army. "Sir, how did you survive the blast?" asks a journalist "I survived because of how my body handles energy. I absorbed most of the energy but not all of it so I still came out with major burns. I also got hit by shrapnel giving me this scar over my eye" says Laurence in reply "sir, how come your legs are metal and not flesh and bone?" "That happened during another tour while I was a Colonial, I was moving from place to place trying to find a good sniping location when my spotter stepped on a mine, I ran back and pushed him off unfortunately i wasn't planning on having to absorb so much energy so quickly, so basically my legs exploded and my spotter carried me back to base." suddenly a gunshot is heard striking the General in the side knocking him down. "AHHH…SHIT! NEVER THOUGT ID HAVE TO DO THIS AGAIN!" pulling out the bullet from his side he notices something odd. "SHIT! COLONIAL MARTIN GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE NOW! THIS THINGS GON-" a large explosion occurs killing everyone within 50ft of the general and causing major damage to the surrounding buildings. A figure is seen atop a building with a sniper rifle pointed at where the explosion just occurred. "Sir, the target has been neutralized. What's my next mission?" says the figure eyes glinting in the sun "make sure he's dead, dragon hybrids can be troublesome to kill especially if they are master energy users, bring your pistol just in case." replies the assailant's hirer "alright." the assailant grabs his pistol which is a .50AE Desert Eagle painted black also grabbing his other pistol a MK. VII haschsprenger a German made weapon that fires 20mm rounds also painted black. He then jumps off the building landing near the site, arriving at ground zero he checks all the bodies then he checks his targets body noticing he's gone. Walking away he hears something behind him, he turns around to see the 'dead' general standing looking perfectly fine. "You really ought to get better ammunition." he says while walking up to his assailant "If there was a bigger payload then that would've killed me, alas you made the mistake of reducing the payload." Once he reached his assailant he grabs him and throws him to the ground, disarming him in the process. He then grabs both the Haschspreger and the Desert Eagle, pointing them at the figure he just disarmed. "Any last words?" coking the guns while asking "Wait I want to see who my assailant was before I kill him." pulling back the hood he steps back "Colonial Leclaire!"

Well that ends the first chapter of Trouble with Legionnaires

If you guys like it or want to give me some tips on what I can do to make it better, feel free to give a review. Please no trolls, its my first story here, so please be nice.

Destroyer signing off

*SIGNAL LOST*


	2. Chapter 2: surprise, surprise

Chapter 2: Surprise, surprise

"Well surprise, surprise you remember my name. is that all you remember of me?" says LeClaire "Colonial LeClaire, I thought you were either dead or MIA, the hell happened to you?" asks Laurence "Well…SIR Laurence, you remember when I disappeared about 5 years ago?" Laurence nods "While I was buried under the rubble, you didn't even attempt to help. So, when I dug my self out you were already gone, as soon as I stood up I was captured by enemy forces. The next time I opened my eyes I was standing in a briefing room being told that I would be set free if I either killed you or captured you. I went with the former, so I grabbed my sniper rifle and set off to find and kill you. It took me 5 years to find you and now I will fulfill my mission and walk off a free man." He struggles to get out of the generals grip, finally getting out after about 5 minutes of wrestling around. He then proceeds to disarm the general of his weapons knocking him to the ground in the process. Pointing his Desert Eagle at him, he fires causing blood to splat onto the gun and onto the ground, he then turns around and starts walking away. "Figures…" he says as he leaves the area.

3 months later

The area was closed off about 3 hours after the generals death and his body buried in the local cemetery. For the past few months strange things have been seen happening at the cemetery, ranging from sounds of yelling to people being physically harmed by what seems to be energy based projectiles. One night a large crimson beam was seen shooting out from the cemetery, upon inspection of the area a strange large black crystal was found floating in front of General Laurence's tombstone. People who touched it for a prolonged amount of time fell seriously ill, casualties amounting to about 15 people. Then one night a loud shattering sound was heard, upon further investigation the crystal was gone along with what seems to be large scorch marks leading from the scene to the exit of the cemetery. "…Police are investigating into the situation." says a news station announcer "As long as they don't analyze the soil, im good." says a deep voice "Oh well might as well as go take a walk around town." walking towards a mirror he notices something "God damn it I thought I fixed that." taking an odd device he points it at the spot and watches the spot disappear. "Come on Laurence get a hold of yourself. No one's going to recognize you." he says as he gets dressed and heads towards the door while holding his head "Not again, ever since I got shot in the face my head been hurting every now and again" removing his hand from his head he leaves his home "Well I hope nothing happens today." walking down the street he looks at the cemetery noticing someone collecting the scorched earth "Shit" he whispers "Well im screwed now. Might as well as go home" as he turns around he's kicked in the face "AHH…THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" he yells "For not trying" replies a voice "What do you mean not trying…wait a minute who is this?" he demands "A friend." the voice says before knocking Laurence out.

5 hours later

"Ahh… my aching- WAIT WHERE AM I?" says Laurence as he comes to "You are currently at the Department of Defense, sir." replies a squeaky voice "Capitan Ramirez…is that you? Also why cant I see?" Laurence says calmly. "Yes sir it is me Ramirez. Also the reason you cant see is because you haven't used your eyes in a very long time." says Ramirez "Wait what are you talking about?" replies Laurence "Sir, you've been dead for 5 years, granted you were roaming the earth as a rouge Grim Reaper, but either way you were killed." explains Ramirez "Ramirez how did you get me out of Demon Form 8?" Asks Laurence "Lets just say we had to preform an exorcism on you" says Ramirez nervously "Ah…hang on did you say exorcism?" he asks "Yes, sir." replies Ramirez to which Laurence explodes in anger with "WHY WOULD YOU PREFORM AN EXORCISM ON ME? ARE YOU TRYING TO DESTROY MY SOUL? DON'T MAKE ME GET DEMON FORM 13 UP IN HERE!" "But sir, it was the only way to retrieve your body." says Ramirez as he cowers behind a desk "DEMON FORM 6 IS NOT ONLY AN OFFENSIVE FORM BUT ALSO A DEFENSIVE ONE, IT KEEPS ME ALIVE UNTIL I CAN RECOVER. HOW DO YOU THINK IVE LIVED FOR SUCH A LONG TIME!?" says Laurence before falling unconscious due to low energy. A few hours later he wakes up in the infirmary covered in holy water, burning slightly but still enough to cause pain "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" he exclaims while trying to get up "GET THIS SHIT OFF ME!" a nurse comes running in with a towel, after drying off he gets up and heals himself "How many times do I have to say it DON'T USE HOLY WATER ON ME while it may not harm me past my skin, it still fucking hurts!" he yells to nobody in particular "Also why is there a zorua in here?" he calmly asks the nurse "Sir, this creature simply just appeared about a few hours ago, about the same time you went on a rampage in the interrogation room, demon form 3 I belive." replies the nurse "Two things. One: any casualties? Two: do we have any pokèballs?" ask Laurence "no and no." she replies "Well either way, ill take the zorua." The zorua gleefully runs to Laurence yipping happily "Now your gender…ah, give me one yip for male and two for female." he asks the zorua, to which it yips once "Ah so your male. Did you come with anything or…?" he wonders to himself, while the zorua rubs his leg holding something in his teeth "Hmm…what this" Laurence says holding a Black and Green sphere "OH this must be a pokèball." he sets it down on the bed to which his zorua goes up to it presses the button on the ball and being sucked into it, hearing a ding noise Laurence turns around and notices that the zorua is gone "Hmm…where did Blood Bane go?" upon saying that the ball opens revealing Bane "Ah so It was a pokèball. Well nurse ive got places to be." he says as he leaves the infirmary "ive got pokèmon to catch." he says before clutching his head in pain "What…the…fuck" 'General Laurence I entrust this zorua to you because I think that not only do you deserve it but also because someone's after your abilities, I think you could also use the companionship. This zorua will help you train for your upcoming battles, even more so when it evolves, but it will also serve as a guard. Treat it well and you will defeat your enemies. I hope you do well' said an entity through telepathy "Well Bane lets get going." says Laurence a little bit shaken up "We've got asses to kick."

And so ends Chapter 2 of this tale.

Looks like shits about to hit the fan.

Im hoping you guys are liking it so far but feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.


End file.
